Hello, So Long
by Twinflaming
Summary: Damon and Elena share an epic love that's always lingered in their hearts after a messy breakup during college saw them part ways. Reunited, four years later, they finally became Mr and Mrs. Happiness is short lived when the past resurfaces and Elena makes a heart-breaking decision. Is this really so long? Or are their feelings for each other too hard to ignore? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - Memory Lane_**

* * *

I sipped my latte from a cosy booth in the Mystic Grill diner. The place a buzz of activity: friends catching up with stories to tell, couples on dates and then there was me. How'd I fit into all this? Was there even a category that defined my predicament? No, I didn't think so.

Today I was going to set eyes on him for the first time in a long and difficult month. In less than twenty minutes, I would be knocking on the door of our once marital home. The house I loved, filled with memories of new and old. Going back was a risk, seeing him was a risk, but it had to be done.

Swallowing the remainder of my coffee, I exited the diner towards my waiting BMW. Shoving the key into the ignition I made the familiar drive up the curved and rounded streets. I stopped outside the main gates, the sprawling estate flooding my head with thoughts on the last time I was here.

 _Damon? Do you know how unbelievable this is? It's a miracle. Why aren't you happy?_

 _I'm just in shock. I never thought it would be possible. I don't know what to say._

 _You have your life back. The one you thought you lost._

 _What about us Elena? We made a life too. My biggest regret was letting you get away the first time. I love you. It's always been you._

 _Don't say those things. Not anymore. I've made up my mind. I'm not going to stand in the way. I love you too much and anything else would make me selfish._

 _What are you saying? You and I are done? How can I just forget the way I feel about you? I'm a fucking man Elena, not a robot._

 _Damon. You need to try. This is the way it would of been if that accident never happened. You'd be married to her by now._

 _Elena, you and I were meant to be, from the very first time we met during that crazy summer in college. I've always loved you._

 _But you were engaged to her Damon. You were planning a life together._

 _You are talking nonsense. You are my future and my god damn wife._

 _Give her a chance. I know this is a shock for you, and I'm speechless. Imagine what she's been going through? This is probably the biggest obstacle she's faced in her life._

 _You want me to go back to her, to Katherine? And forget this love we shared ever happened? Are you out of your mind?_

 _Yes because you owe it to both of them to be the family you missed out on._

I wiped the tears from my eyes with a dirty tissue from the glovebox. I didn't want to think about that anymore. Letting him go was the hardest thing in my life. Our breakup during college was nothing compared to this. After all this time I thought that we'd finally made it, happy and in love as ever. What had I done in life to deserve this karma? I'd always been the good girl who got the grades, and learnt to toe the line. Yet I couldn't find myself being angry with her for coming back and shattering my life. Katherine had given him something that I never could.

Dabbing my eyes with some concealer I removed the black mascara smudged along the edges. Taking a deep breath, I walked to the front door, hitting the intercom. What felt like an eternity was only seconds, when the wooden panelled door swung open. Giuseppe Salvatore stood before me, his face a mixture of sadness and hope. Today must be one of the rare days he had free, they owned a family business, a whiskey distillery over in Kentucky where he spent all of his time. When he heard the news of our separation, devastated was an understatement. He'd never particularly liked Katherine, but he'd held his tongue for the sake of the family. "Hello Giuseppe."

He pulled me into his embrace. "Elena. I'm glad to see you my dear girl."

Standing in the grand foyer, I looked around nervously. "Is she-?"

"No. Katherine ah... She went out. Damon is waiting for you in the study." He looked around, shrugging helplessly. "Such a mess this whole thing. My son, he's not himself. I don't know what to do."

I felt horrible. For him, for me, and what should of been. "I'm sorry it's a hard situation for all of us."

He nodded and headed in the direction of the bedrooms. I turned on my heels and briskly walked down the corridors, his office was at the end with views of the town. I tapped once, all my nerves shot to hell. I wanted to run, from him, this house and the life we were supposed to have.

"Come in," he commanded.

Pushing my shoulders back and taking a deep breath I entered his labyrinth. He was standing beside the window. I couldn't help but notice his appearance had changed, his jet black hair hung below his ears in an uneven manner: a full beard covered his chin that hadn't seen a razor blade in over a month, and those blue eyes I used to lose myself in looked nothing more than a dull shade of sky.

Damon stared at me where I stood, uncertain on what to say or do. "Elena, don't be shy. Sit down."

I could smell the booze on his breath, he was wasted. "You're drunk."

He lifted his brow. "Perhaps. So what is this visit about my lovely _wife_?"

The insolence of the man. Did he think this was some type of joke? My tank was running on empty, I felt like I was fighting a lost cause. Shaking the envelope in my hands, I pleaded, "Do you really want to keep doing this over and over?"

His hand clenched around the near empty glass. I'd bet any second he'd be on his feet pouring himself another until he fell into a drunken stupor and passed out in some inconspicuous place. Excessive drinking had been his forte of late.

"You madam are out of your mind," he said, banging his drink on the table. He grabbed the offending package from my grip tossing it into the trash bin. "The past is the past Elena. Do you really think I could do what you're asking?"

"Why? You need to be free of me." Yes, I'd been saying the same words for a month now and my wish had never been granted. Damon was going to hold me to this forever, well he thought he could.

"You know neither of us will ever be free," he said. His face had lost its hardness and his blue eyes stared at me without a word until I looked away.

In some way he spoke the truth: we would always be connected, even if we were thousands of miles apart or the years had passed us by. Damon was the love of my life, the man who gave me the world. We needed to let go. "You know it's time to say goodbye. The times we had together, I'll cherish, forever." I pointed at the yellow envelope he'd thrown away. "Ignoring that will be the biggest mistake of your life. I'm not going to let you do it." My voice said the words but inside my heart was tearing to pieces.

Ignoring me, he said, "Do you remember the first time we met? It was the summer of our lives." He had already entered memory lane reliving the moments when we were young, carefree and hopelessly in love.

[~]

 _June 2009_

 _I was sitting in the dorm I shared with Bonnie and Caroline, fanning my face with a wad of papers. Beads of sweat were dripping down my back, the mercury had hit its peak in one of the hottest summer days on record. The local beach, Mystic Bay was our destination, piling ourselves into my mini-cooper. The beautiful clear waters were calm and inviting without the roughness of the open seas._

 _The beach was full of the local college crowd stripping off into their barely modest swim suits. Many of the guys were ogling who had the biggest breasts or lack of, or maybe it was the ones with the tightest looking ass. There were those who actually swam, the group of posers with their lathered bodies reeking of coconut oil, and then there was the crowd who enjoyed a little flirtation hidden away in the dunes._

 _I had no desire to showcase my slim figure to the local jock crowd, nor a poser who wanted to sizzle beneath the rays of the sun. Pulling the cotton tunic over my head, I dived beneath the water without so much as a splash._

 _The water was cooler than I'd been expecting, shivering I began my swim strokes between the flags. I saw Matt and his sister Vicki frolicking in the shallow sea, along with her shrieks of protest when he dunked her underneath._

 _Continuing my strokes I reached the small island a mile from shore, Mystic Bay Point. I lounged back on the soft sand watching the people flittering around on the mainland. Caroline had stripped off into her tiny black bikini: the bottoms riding the crack in her ass displaying her toned cheeks to perfection. One of the guys with light brown hair, casually whispered something in her ear and put his arm around her waist. I shook my head, watching them disappear into the sand dunes for a private moment between themselves._

 _I closed my eyes, enjoying the heat radiating against my skin. This was total bliss._

 _"I hope you have 30 plus sun cream on. You don't want to fry that young looking skin and end up looking like a leather hand bag in ten years time now do you?"_

 _I kept my eyes closed wishing he'd piss off and leave me alone. What the hell did he care what I did or not? The silence stretched between us, but I was fully aware he had plonked himself beside me on the sand. I wasn't interested in making small talk, I'd rather relax and enjoy the sunshine._

 _"Fine, keep ignoring me then. I enjoy listening to the sound of my own voice."_

 _I popped my eyes open about to tell him to shut up already. I was greeted by a man with short raven hair falling across his face. He had the bluest eyes that sparkled like stars in the midday sun. His muscular frame beading with droplets of water, and clinging low on his hips were a pair of dark speedos revealing far more than they should. He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid eyes on. My words got stuck in my throat: I couldn't even remember what I was going to say. In the end, it was he who spoke first._

 _"Oh so you are alive. I was starting to worry."_

 _Flustered because here I was lying half naked in front of Mr Sexy, he'd probably being busy eying up my size: the cup of my breasts, the inch of my waist and maybe the lack of a tan on my olive skin. I retorted, "If I wanted to be chatted up, I would be over there."_

 _"Who said I was chatting you up?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You were the one who interrupted my private serenity."_

 _"I didn't know you were here," I muttered, well aware he was right. He was here before me. Still, it was a public space and he didn't have dibs._

 _He smirked. "But you know if you'd like me to try, I might be happy to oblige."_

 _The guy had a look on his face like he'd just found a diamond in the rough. So he had been checking me out, the jackass. I tossed my wet hair. "I should really go and find my friends. They'll be looking for me."_

 _"If you're talking about the blonde you were with, she's going to be too busy smooching and whatever else to wonder where you are."_

 _"How do you know? We came here for a swim because it's like, really hot."_

 _"Such an innocent. Have you ever French kissed a guy before or gone to second or third base?"_

 _I bolted upright, pissed that he'd think I was some virginal flower waiting to be plucked by the likes of him. "You should never ask a woman those sorts of questions and a total stranger. I can tell you right now, you are wrong." Jumping to my feet and without a backward glance I slipped into the water swimming back to the main shore._

 _What I hadn't counted on was him following after me. He didn't know my name and all I could hear was him yelling, "Hey wait a minute."_

 _I continued my strokes until I reached the shore once more: quickly gathering my towel and belongings. On a mission to find my more amorous friend, I scurried up the sandy dunes. Where was I going to find Caroline? I quickened my steps, cursing Caroline to hell for being such a flirt. Just ahead I noted with dismay, a couple of guys tending to their impromptu open fire roasting marshmellows or something._

 _They leered at me as I approached. The dark haired one said, "What have we here?"_

 _My eyes darted around, shrugging. "My friend is in there. Excuse me, carry on," I said, with an air of confidence._

 _"You know what this area is for don't you? Now I'd wager your friend is the blonde in the black bikini?"_

 _I nodded, trying to push past them. "I just need to find her and we'll be on our way."_

 _"Go back to where you came from. My friend doesn't want to be disturbed."_

 _I ignored them, calling out, "Caroline? Where are you? I want to ditch this place." Silence, where the hell was she?_

 _A minute later some rustles through the shrubs were heard. Caroline appeared with bloodshot eyes giggling like an idiot. The brown haired guy she was with had his shirt undone, his green eyes dazed and confused._

 _Then I saw him again._

 _The blue eyed perve grinned at me like he was waiting for congratulations on his find. "Would you like to know what these two were doing?"_

 _If I thought he was gorgeous before he was even more so. My gaze lingering on his imposing chest and those well defined abs. Who the hell was he? I averted my eyes back to his face. "What? Why did you even bother?"_

 _"This douchebag right here, is my brother Stefan. He's just been getting hot and heavy with your friend. A good thing I found them, we don't want them getting done for lewd conduct do we? Oh and notice that smell? They were smoking a joint."_

 _I didn't see the family resemblance between them: one was too good looking for words and the other was well, forgettable in my eyes. "Thanks I guess for finding my friend. We are going home." I marched over to the blonde and pulled her arm. "Aren't we Caroline? Let's go right now."_

 _She giggled something in reply and kept repeating that she was hungry with a craving for some KFC fries. I hissed at her, "Stop that." Quickly taking the path I came with Caroline tagging along behind me: we left without another word._

 _He bolted after us, forgetting for a minute he had to deal with his wayward brother. "Hey. You can't just run off. I think the very least you could do is go out with me sometime?"_

 _I looked over my shoulder, calling back, "I don't think so." I knew exactly what sort of date he was expecting: involving me and him being naked together. No chance._

 _His brows rose, a playful look on his face. "We'll see."_

 _[~]_

I snapped my eyes open and we were back in his study. Damon was standing beside the desk with a wistful expression on his face. That day at the beach had been the beginning of our relationship, and what a rollercoaster ride it'd been over the years. "Why do you keep doing this every time?"

He leant back against the wooden edge, his eyes holding mine. "I married you for better or worse till death do us part." The hardness in his face evaporated, and in its place a small smile formed on his lips. His gaze dropped to my mouth, his intentions clear. "I've missed you, Mrs Salvatore."

He was so close I could smell sandalwood mingled with the spice of his aftershave, and hints of bourbon on his breath. I took a step back, the familiarity of his smell and his touch would be my undoing. "Stop. Please just stop. We can't do this and you know it."

Damon grabbed my arm. "We took vows together Elena and I refuse to take them lightly."

Wrenching free of his grip, I shrieked, "That was before–how can you even–"

"I'm not going to let you go. I love you. I always have." Closing the short distance between us, Damon grabbed my face between his hands, demanding, "Does this feel wrong?" He moved his head closer, his lips hovering inches above my own. I stood transfixed unable to do or say a thing. I should of told him it was in so many ways. He was no longer just mine, it wasn't the two of us anymore. Our world was a different place. "Tell me Elena. I want to hear you say it."

"Damon. Don't do this."

"Say it. Tell me you don't want me to kiss you? That your body is not begging for my touch? Tell me, if I tossed you down onto that desk right now you wouldn't be ripping the shirt off my back and parting your legs wide?"

Whimpering, I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see that fire, desire in his eyes, but most of all I didn't want him to know that every word he said was true. "No. You're wrong. This is so wrong."

In an instant, Damon dropped his hands. Glaring at me, he snapped, "You are lying to yourself. I know you, I know your body in intimate detail. You crave passion Elena and I'm the only one who can give it."

"Don't go there." This conversation was not what I wanted to hear. Why was he saying these things to me? That right disappeared over a month ago.

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm fucking miserable. I can't live like this. I need you."

"You are going to give this a go. You owe it to her Damon, to both of them."

"Yes, I cared about her once but I know who I can't live without. This is all your fault. If you'd only said yes when I asked you, I would never of dated Katherine." His fists pounded together in frustration. "She doesn't remember me Elena, we are strangers."

It was _my_ fault. The reason why we broke up the first time. I did it for him then, and I'm doing it right now. Because he has something he's always wanted and who was I to hold him back? "You've been given another chance. This is the way things are. You need to be there for them, especially your son. He needs his father. Goodbye Damon."

I hurried from the room slamming the door behind me. How on earth was I supposed to do this? Free from Damon, who was I kidding? I loved him, so how'd life get so complicated? I had values, I had morals and being the other woman in his life was not who I am.


	2. It's not over by a mile

_A/N: Sorry for taking awhile to update with this chapter! Thank you for reading, the faves/follows and those of you who left reviews :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 - It's not over by a mile._**

* * *

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

 ** _Lyrics from Hello, by Adele_**

 _{****}_

I stared despondently at the pile of papers in my hands, they were just one big blur of meaningless crap. I could care less about the financial mess this guy had gotten himself into and that was _my_ job fixing other people's mistakes. Spinning the chair around I reached for the phone buzzing through to my assistant, Andie. "Clear the rest of my day. I'm going out."

"When will you be returning? Mr Lockwood is due in at three?"

 _Shit_ I'd forgotten about him. The local mayor of this god forsaken town. "Get Alaric to deal with Richard. I won't be back."

"Mr Salvatore, what about the-"

"Did you not hear me the first time? I'm out of here as of right now."

Without waiting another second I hung up and disappeared through the back door. The air was cool and crisp against my face, a refreshing change from being stuck in that damn office all day. I was going insane maybe I should take holidays or some type of leave because I'd been doing sweet fuck _all_ for days.

Ever since my wife told me she wanted to divorce me when my ex-fiancée turned up with a child, my son I'd never known. If this wasn't all _so_ real, I'd swear I was caught up in some twisted dimension hovering between the past and the present.

There was no denying Lucas was my son, with the same thick dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The DNA just confirmed what I already knew, he was mine. Katherine was in the early stages of pregnancy when the accident occurred and he'd survived safely tucked inside his mother's womb. Was I angry at her when I found out she'd been pregnant? I should of been, because among the many issues in our relationship, having a child together was not on the cards. And yet Katherine had lied telling me she was taking the pill every day. I'd found her stash of pills hidden away in a drawer and judging by the packets months of them had remained untouched. But I thought nothing more of it when I assumed that she'd _left_ me.

 _That night had been the first major storm to hit Chicago for the winter-thunder boomed across the skies and lightning sliced through the air. It was raining with the pitter patters hitting the roof before turning into a full on downpour._

 _We were sitting in the living room, I was watching a documentary about Ancient China on Fox and she had a wedding magazine in her lap_ , _Brides. My bourbon bottle was half gone and I was thinking about knocking the rest off but the thought of a lousy hangover the next day changed my mind._

 _Katherine glanced over at me, a scowl on her face. "Interesting story. I think you should read this." She tossed the mag towards me hitting me in the chest._

 _I knew then something was up, and it'll lead us into another argument about my inability to let go of her, Elena. Grasping the drink in my hand, I feigned annoyance. "Kitty Kat, c'mon you know I really want to watch this. Can't you go grab a bottle of wine and switch off from all this wedding stuff?"  
_

" _Damon why won't you set a date? I want to get married and you're constantly dragging your feet."_

 _"What's the rush? We are still young and have plenty of time."_

 _"I don't believe you. Is there another reason why you are reluctant to make me your wife?"_

 _"What are you saying? I proposed with that huge rock on your finger and took you to the Greek Islands. That's something isn't it?"_

 _"Yes you did and I've never felt like I was in with a chance. She's always been there haunting us, just admit it-you still love Elena, you've always loved her. And wish it was her you were marrying."_

 _"What does this have to do with Elena? I moved on from her along time ago Katherine. What I had with her is history."_

 _"God just be honest Damon. You don't want to marry me because then you'll really lose her forever, your precious fucking Elena. I hate her and the hold she still wields over you. What is it about her that you can't let go?"_

 _There it was, the words were left hanging in our living room with nowhere to hide. It was like the white elephant in the room which had plagued me for years was gone. I met Katherine's tear stained eyes and I knew, I didn't want to marry her when my heart was with another. It wasn't Katherine's fault I was in love with someone else and yet couldn't have. Grasping her hand I held it tightly, it was time I told the truth. "I care about you Katherine, I really do. But I can't marry you, not now or ever. I'm so sorry."_

 _Yanking her hand away, she screamed, "Don't say another word, you son of a bitch. I loved you. You're a god damn liar. I'm getting out of here I need some air."_

 _She bolted out the front door with only the car keys she'd swiped from the coffee table. I followed calling after her but Katherine had already jumped inside the Porsche, and I watched as she disappeared into the night. I thought about going after her but the bourbon's I'd consumed just might put me over the limit and I had no idea where she was headed. I'd broken her heart and strung her along for far too long. Yes she deserved better and right now she hated me. Who could blame her?_

 _But just maybe if I'd cared enough or had been sober the chain of events that followed may never of occurred._

{****}

I grabbed my cell making a quick call to Stefan. "Hey meet me at the Grill in five?"

My little bro was a sales agent and when he wasn't busy doing his thing he'd had some spare time on his hands. And right now I needed a drink and a sympathetic ear to listen to my marital woes.

Stefan owned the business with his now wife Caroline. Yep their college fling was the real thing and they'd never wasted the years in between: a relationship built on a pillar of strength and bonded forever with the birth of their twins, Luke and Liv.

To be honest maybe I was pissed that they'd had an easy path from college through till now. They knew what they wanted and gave it their all with no painful breakups or ex's to turn everything upside down. Well that's my take but maybe I'm someone who's become all bitter with my life in utter chaos.

I slid into an empty booth at the Grill and took a glance at the menu. Not that I was hungry, my appetite was shot to hell but I motioned for the waitress, a young teen named April. "Give me two hamburgers and fries. And a double bourbon on ice make that a priority. Got it?"

The brunette was busy scribbling my order and nodded in agreement. "Thank you," she said, walking towards the bar.

Tapping my fingers against the edge of the table I wondered how long my brother was going to keep me waiting, maybe it'd only been a few minutes I was just being impatient. When April returned with my drink, he slid into the empty seat across from me.

Smiling, he said, "I'll have whatever he's having and take your time, no rush."

Scowling, I muttered, "Are you always this pleasant? And to think, you used to be the broody one."

He shrugged. "Maybe. So what's the emergency? Has Katherine skipped town and left Lucas with you?"

I scoffed on my drink. "You can't be serious? She doesn't remember me but she knows her son and their bond is unbreakable. No chance she's going anywhere."

"Sorry I was trying to lighten things up a bit. It can't be easy on the three of you. What a shock."

"I love my son and getting to know him is such a joy. Do you know I think he might of called me Dad yesterday? It totally blew me away, I'm a father."

"He's your own flesh and blood and you'll never turn your back on. I've grown fond of my little nephew too. How's Elena going with all this? I heard she came by the house the other day?"

I massaged the golden wedding band sitting on my finger. Well, there was no point in sugar coating it, even though Stefan adored Elena and thought of her as the sister he'd never had. "My wife waltzed into our home after a month of utter silence and presented me with divorce papers. Can you believe it?" His face remained impassive and fuck it I wanted to see some type of reaction, who's side was he on?

" _Christ_ a divorce? What did you say?"

"I told her she was out of freaking her mind. There's no way I'd agree to it. Elena loves me and I love her this is bullshit Stefan." I downed the drink along with my sorrows. No one knew what I was going through. I was sick of hearing them say they understood and all that other crap when truthfully they had no fucking idea.

"That's rough. Shit. What a mess this has turned into. Your torn between the life you were supposed to have and the one who turned up on your doorstep."

I slammed my empty glass on the table. "She can't do this. Yes I cared about Katherine once and we share a kid but does Elena honestly believe that's enough to make a happy home?"

His brother shook his head. "She loves you Damon. Always has. I think Elena carries a lot of guilt and is just doing what she thinks is right."

I sneered. "She loves me huh? What she is doing is pushing me into a lifetime of misery. Why can't she see that? It's her or nothing."

"So go find her. Fight for your wife. The love you share is undeniable. Work this out and make it right."

{****}

Of course I'd find myself here at Mystic Falls High, it's where she taught the middle graders and had done for some time. And they loved her-what with being a past student, cheerleader and all that jazz. Elena Gilbert was a name synonymous with this town, just like her father, John Gilbert who was once the school principal.

I bolted up the stairs two at a time and found myself inside the now empty halls. Walking swiftly to room 10a I peeked through the glass doors and saw her standing at the front. She was motioning to a guy in the last row with a mop of bleached blonde hair and obviously he'd answered her question correctly, Elena nodded then turned her attention on someone else.

When I saw my opening I tapped loudly on the door. Thirty pairs of eyes turned in my direction as did hers. Her face remained neutral as she spoke to them and made her way towards me. Closing the door behind her, she said, "What are you doing here Damon? I'm in the middle of a class."

What the hell was I doing? I wanted to fix this mess and the life I was supposed to have with her. She could curse me out or tell me to take a hike but I didn't care. "I know. I just wanted to see you."

She pursed her lips in a tight line, and waving her hand, she said, "You shouldn't be here. I can't do this right now, can you leave please?"

 _Leave?_ _Oh I don't think so._ Who did she think I was, some annoying insect she wanted to swat away? "Fuck. Is that it Elena? Ever since you left I can't concentrate on anything. I'm feeling completely lost and this divorce talk is ludicrous. Just give me five minutes? Where's the harm in that?" I held my breath because we weren't embarking on something new and adventurous, I was trying to save both of our lives, the one we were meant to have together. Elena could try and run but I've always been there to catch her. I loved this woman and living without her was not an option.

 _August 2009_

 _It was still summer, and I'd been feeling a little bored. College life hadn't been all I thought it would be. But hey, maybe that was just me, a bit of a slacker. Who wanted to be stuck in a classroom, when we could be outdoors or drinking instead? I was never going to be someone who'd change the world, like the scientist who'd found the cure for some deadly disease, so remind me again why I was here?_

 _That's right I was going to follow in my father's steps and venture into the world of finance. Which also meant a short stint at Whitmore of only three years. After that who knows? Maybe I'd move to New York City and become one of those high flying businessmen or something. I could party and play, a win win._

 _My best friend, Enzo and the others in our group were a mixed sort. But one thing was certain, we all loved to party and there was ample invitations every night of the week. So when Mason Lockwood informed us, we'd be attending a twenty-first on Friday night, we barely acknowledged it. We'd been out the night before to a bar, one that lasted late into the night and kind of messy I'd barely made it through the day. "So who's it this time?"_

 _"Some girl from Whitmore. Vicki Donovan."_

 _I had no idea who she was. Although the name sounded familiar-Donovan. Quarterback. All American. "Is she the sister of the Whitmore Golden Boy?"_

 _"Yeah. And I've seen her, she's hot. God I love parties with ample free booze and meeting up with the ladies."_

 _I shrugged. Another party like all the others-what was going to be so different about this one?_ _So we'd rolled up to a sprawling mansion not far from Whitmore. Where the tunes of Beyoncé could be heard blaring from the stereo and crowds were already gathered inside and out. We gave our obligatory greetings to Vicki, who could barely stand straight, after spending most of the afternoon at a funky new bar. I noticed her eyes roaming over me in a not so subtle way and when she tried it on I had to let the poor girl down gently, there was point in ruining her birthday now was it?_

 _Disappearing to the bar I filled my plastic cup with bourbon and tossed in some ice. Observing the other attendees I wondered why the hell I agreed to come. Contemplating on making an early exit, I downed my drink and escaped through the side gate. Thank fuck there was no Bullmastiff or some other beast waiting for me at the other end. I opened my car door where I was parked down the street, when I heard a couple arguing not far from where I stood._

 _"Are you serious? You want to do this now Elena?"_

 _My curiosity was peaked when I heard the name, Elena. Could it be the brunette beauty from the beach?_ _Craning my neck I saw two figures standing in an impasse on the sidewalk. The woman had long dark hair cascading around her shoulders, and a blonde dude with a stocky build blocking her path. She tried going around him, but he grabbed onto her arm._

 _"So we're over huh? Nobody dumps me, do you know who I am?"_

 _"I know about Rebekah. You can't keep your dick in your pants. Just leave me alone. I'm going home."_

 _"You're coming to my sister's party with me. After that you can do whatever the hell you like."_

 _"Let go of me Matt."_

 _So it was her, and her boyfriend who'd done the dirty, the dumbass. I locked my car and headed in their direction. They looked up when I approached and when I was close enough I elbowed him in the chest sending him backwards._

 _"You wanker, watch were you're going," he hollered._

 _Ignoring him, I asked, "Is everything OK here Elena?"_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized who I was. Yes she remembered me and why wouldn't she? I was half naked when we met and I had the body of a Greek God, a modern day Achilles if you like, and I could fight like him too.  
_

 _Elena glanced at Matt, and then back to me. "Uh hey. I was going home actually."_

 _Matt glared at her. "Fuck off and go then. There's plenty of girls for me to screw."_

 _Without missing a beat I yanked him up by his shirt, and said very calmly, "That's no way to talk to a woman. Did your father teach you anything about respect?"_

 _He shoved me back. If he wanted a fist fight he'd get one. "You piece of shit. Do you know who I am?"_

 _Pushing him off me, I snarled, "Time for you to leave. I'll see Elena gets home safely."_

 _Matt must of figured getting into it with me wasn't worth the effort. Not when he could end up with broken fists or worse. How could he play ball if he was out of action? And any chance of going pro gone?' He a_ _djusted his blue polo shirt before turning around and leaving without a word. I looked at Elena, who was staring at his retreating back, and boy was she pissed._

 _"What an asshole. I had no idea he was such a jerk. Thank god we weren't dating for long. Goodluck to the next girl who takes his interest. Loser."_

 _I smirked. She was already over it. Blue eyed boy was an easy one to forget. "Next time can I suggest choosing your boyfriends a bit more carefully?"_

 _Her eyes met mine and even in the darkness I felt the electricity pulse between us. Her hand rested on my forearm, and quietly, she said, "Thank you. I'll admit I was wrong about you."_

 _I stared at her. She sure was one of a kind. I'm not the one who'd had the lousy night and yet here she was apologising to me. For the first time I felt something click in a way I'd never felt before. The more I saw of this girl, the more I liked her. So I asked her again, and even if the answer wasn't what I expected, I'd try time a third time and more. "Does that mean you'll reconsider a date with me?"_

 _She smiled. "Yes and don't make me regret it."_

 _Hell yes. That made me feel like singing at the top of my lungs. Grasping her hand in mine, I led her towards my car. "I'm holding you to that, you said yes. C'mon let me drive you home. Scouts honour I'll be the perfect gentleman."_

{****}

My wife stared at me and her face immediately softened to the one who actually cared how I felt. "Are you OK? How is Lucas?"

Shaking my head, I said, "I love him Elena. He's my son."

Her fingers tilted my head back towards hers, where I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, the ones I'd memorized for years. "I know Damon. He needs his father. It's not his fault."

"It's not yours either. I _miss_ you." I reached for her hand expecting her to flinch from my touch. But she didn't pull away, instead Elena leant into me with her forehead just touching mine and our hands firmly clasped together. We stayed like that for awhile and it felt like I was home-the familiar smell of her shampoo wafted through my senses along with the perfume she wore one of my all time favourites. If only we could stay like this just the two of us, the way it was supposed to be.

She broke the silence first. "I need to finish my class. We'll talk afterwards OK?"

Staring into her perfect face so close to mine and with the hardness in her voice gone, I sensed her resolve at pushing me away was breaking. I felt a flicker of hope creep inside my chest. "Elena, I'll..." but just as I started to say the words my cell phone rang echoing down the empty halls.

She stared at me when I made no move to answer it. "Are you going to take that?"

I shrugged with indifference. "It's probably my assistant. This _is_ far more important."

The ringing stopped for a few seconds only to pick up again. Cursing, I grabbed the damn thing from my pocket and was about to swipe reject call when I saw who was calling, _Merideth Fell_ _from_ _Mystic_ _Falls Hospital._ Hitting the green button, I said, "Damon Salvatore." The nurse on the other end spoke fast and my heart lurched at hearing the news and I told her I'd be right there.

"Damon? What's wrong?"

"It's Lucas. He fell off his scooter, he's in hospital."

Elena's face dropped. "Oh my god. Is he going to be OK? You need to go."

"I don't know. They think he might have some broken bones." I tugged on her hand towards the exit. "You're coming with me." When she pulled herself free I knew the walls had engulfed around us once more, the moment we just shared was gone.

"Go be with your son. He needs you. She needs you," Elena cried out.

She turned away but not before I saw the tears falling from her eyes. "Elena. We're not finished. When are we going to talk?" I hated leaving her like this. She was hurting and I was the cause of so much of her pain. I felt like I was being pulled in every direction and no matter what I did it always seemed like I was going the wrong way.

Wiping her cheeks with her palms, she whispered, "I can't Damon. It was a mistake to see you. I'm sorry. Go be with your family it's where you belong." Elena ran off towards the staff toilets leaving me there alone.

I stormed out of the school, shoving the doors open with a bang. _Fuck_. We were getting somewhere and now every minute felt like it was slipping away. She may have escaped this time but I'd continue to wear her down until she accepted the fact we were meant to be together, _forever._

But right now Lucas needed me and that's were my priorities should be.


	3. Angel in Heaven

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading along and those of you who have left reviews. This chapter delves into more of Elena's past._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - Angel in Heaven._**

* * *

The chair on the porch of my childhood home swung back and forth beneath my legs while I was doing nothing in particular. Except for the memories circulating inside my head, they were fresh: like the time when I was ten and playing on the trampoline with my friend, Bonnie. With no nets and other safety gadgets they had nowadays, I'd bounced straight off landing on the ground with a thud. Six hours later after a trip to emergency, my arm was set in plaster.

Then there was the time Jeremy was stung by bees, their nest hidden inside the roof of our tree house. He'd been up there playing war-games with his water gun and must of upset the Queen bee, and they set upon him. I remember him running into the house with red welts all over his arms and a couple of stings to his face. He was lucky that he had no allergens to bees, although to this day my brother had never eaten honey.

Those were the times when I was young and had nothing to worry about. My mom, Miranda and Dad, Grayson brought us up with love and an appreciation for living in the moment.

But there came the time when I had to grow up.

Like my first prom: when Liam came to pick me up all nervous as hell. It was our first and only date together, we were far better suited as friends more than anything else. My final days of school before graduation, engulfed with sadness and excitement at the same time. One part of my life was closing and another just beginning.

There there was college and leaving home for the first time in my life. It had been an unknown: what to expect. I was there to study, get good marks and attend the occasional party. What I hadn't counted on was falling head over heels in love with Damon Salvatore.

 _I'd been lying on my bed in our dorm room flicking through some of my study notes. Concentration was out the window when I was far more interested in waiting for a freaking phone call. It'd been a few days, what the hell was he waiting for? And that was so unlike me, revolving my life around a guy. Burying my head in a book I tried absorbing the words and I did lose track of the time when my cell started ringing and had me jumping off the bed in haste. I finally had my answer when his name flashed up on the screen, turning me all giddy like. "Hello?" I answered on the fifth ring._

 _"So you promised you'd go out with me. It's time to collect. Are you free on Saturday afternoon? And don't tell me you need to check your diary and get back to me."_

 _I smiled. He wanted this bad. "Damon I said yes and I meant it. What do you have planned?"_

 _"I'll pick you up at 3pm then. Oh and I can't give away my secret."_

 _He'd picked me up in his classic blue Chevy Camaro with a smile on his face the size of Texas. His gaze roamed over my appearance from top to bottom like he was savouring every detail. And he should because I'd spent hours perfecting my look: from my curled hair, my makeup and the ten different outfits I'd tried on, I decided on a lace skirt that fell just above my knees and a cream off the shoulder top highlighting my tan._

 _"Wow." He was staring at me again, mouth open in appreciation. "Why didn't we do this sooner? I mean Elena you are stunning."_

 _Well he wasn't bad on the eyes either with his dark hair all tousled, a pair of well worn jeans moulding his crotch and a black shirt showcasing his muscled torso, he could easily be mistaken for one of those Calvin Klein models. "You are full of compliments aren't you?"_

 _Walking me to his car he pulled the passenger door open. "I can be a gentleman you know."_

 _"Thank you. So can you tell me where are we going?" I said, strapping my seatbelt in._

 _Wriggling his brows he started the engine. "I think you'll like it, wait and see."_

 _It was still summer after all and he'd driven out to a small family vineyard about an hour from Whitmore, Tonti Estates. He knew the owner, a friend of his father's and we had the place to ourselves._

 _Treated to our very own wine tasting in the rolling hills and a shimmering lake reflecting against the suns rays was the perfect way to spend our afternoon._

 _Sipping on a fruity wine, while waiting for our meal, I said, "This is lovely. I'm impressed Damon."_

 _Smirking, he clinked his glass against mine. "Wait until you taste the food."_

 _And we ate a mouth-watering seafood entree of prawns and oysters, before a main meal of wagu beef with creamy mash and green beans, and a dessert of chocolate cake._

 _We'd moved to a two seat sofa afterwards, allowing me to stretch my legs and unwind after a fabulous meal. Slowly the sky changed color from clear blue to hues of purple and orange._ _"I've had the perfect day. You are full of surprises. I like it." Quite aware of his fingers lightly stroking across my bare shoulders, I stole a glance at him. His gaze held mine and flickered from my eyes, down to my lips and back again. I held my breath when his head inched closer._

 _"I'm glad you had a good time. I want to see you again." His hands captured my face and lightly pressed his lips against mine._

 _A million butterflies were running havoc with my senses when his mouth enticed me to open and surrender to his kiss. I obliged and parted my mouth wide._

 _Groaning, Damon ran his hands up and down the contours of my body. Lightly skimming over my hardened nipples and stopping at the valley between my thighs, he deepened the kiss causing the fire in us to burn and nearly throw all caution to the wind._

 _It was he who broke the kiss first. "Elena." He croaked out, trying to pull away._

 _I yanked him back down. "Mm don't talk. Don't stop."_

 _Laughing he stared down at me in between a handful of kisses. "I didn't bring you here to get drunk with and have sex in the vineyards." He clasped a strand of my hair twirling it around his finger. "I want so much more than that."_

 _My breath slowly retreated back to normal and for a second I was embarrassed about what transpired. My eyes darted behind us to the now darkened restaurant, which I hoped meant they'd been no one watching. I sat upright and untangled myself from his arms. "You're right. I don't know-"_

 _He cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips. "We do know. See me again tomorrow? There is so much more I want to experience, with you."_

 _I nodded, gaping at him in amazement. He wasn't interested in playing hard to get: he liked me and I liked him, so to hell with the rules, I wanted to see him too. "Sunday it is."_

{~}

"Elena? Would you like a cup of tea?"

I smiled at Mom who was carrying her faded green tray and on it was her Chinese teapot, matching cups and a plate of my favorite biscuits-scotch fingers. "You're a star. Do you want to join me?"

She sat down beside me and poured our drinks carefully. "Here you go sweetie. What were you thinking about?"

Sipping the warm liquid I stared into the bottom of my cup: wishing the tea leaves would give me a clue on what my future held. But all I saw was a pile of mess. "A lot of things, memories mostly. I love this house and everything you and Dad have done for us."

Smiling wistfully, she said, "We love you both dearly and I'm happy to have my daughter back for however long. Have you spoken with Damon lately?"

 _My_ husband. The one I was currently separated from. "I haven't been in touch with him since the other day. I'm sure he's busy with Lucas."

"That poor kid. He's been through a lot. What I want to know is how are you doing?"

My world was falling apart and not for the first time. "It's hard Mom. He has a child with someone else."

"You're pushing him away."

"It's the right thing to do. I think about what happened to us in college and it never leaves my head. I can't stand it Mom."

"Sweet girl I know I was there. It changed your life forever. Are you sure you can't stay with your husband and help him bring Lucas up together?"

Of course I'd thought about it. Ever since Katherine had arrived in Mystic Falls with a child in tow who looked the splitting image of his father. But I knew maybe one day I'd start to resent him for being someone who wasn't mine and maybe he'd hate me for taking away his family. "I can't because it should of been our child. It hurts far too much."

"Oh darling. I'm so sorry."

Blindly wiping away my tears now coursing down my cheeks I turned and ran to my room. The painful memory flooded through my senses: my heart was beating and skipping one. I knew it was going to stop the air reaching my lungs, leaving me gasping and all light headed I might faint.

 _I awoke in the sterile recovery ward. A curtain surrounded me from everyone else. An oxygen tube was shoved up my nose and in my panic I ripped it out. Trying to roll to the side I felt a sharp sensation pulse through my pelvis. I shouted out with tears rolling down my cheeks and patted my stomach, alone and afraid._

 _"Elena? It's good to see you awake. The surgery went well. You lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. However, I'm sorry to tell you this but we couldn't preserve your fertility."_

 _"Wh-I mean what happened?"_

 _"There was a problem getting the placenta out when it abrupted. We needed to perform a hysterectomy. Do you understand what that means?"_

 _At first his words didn't register in my hazy drug fucked mind. How could I not have children when only a few hours ago I was in fact pregnant? No I didn't understand it, not at all. "I lost my baby and now your telling me I'll never have another one?"_

 _"I'm sorry Elena. These situations are a matter of life and death and you were our top priority. This is a card of a good counsellor I think you should see."_

 _He handed me a card which I took and vowed I'd never use. What could they do for me? My baby had a heartbeat and was perfectly healthy, and now he was gone like he never existed. Dr. Fell left me to get some rest. As if. Every breath I breathed burned a hole through my chest, and the salty residue of the tears against my lips were a constant reminder of what I'd lost. I'd never come back from this. A part of me died that day and would never be reopened. There was no joy anymore, all I could see was a tunnel of constant darkness. The laughter had all but disappeared and had me asking the question, why me?_

* * *

I don't know why I'd agreed to meet Caroline for lunch. First up, I had zero appetite and secondly I didn't want to listen to her lecturing me about my husband. I loved her dearly but sometimes she could be too much and she'd made it her mission to sort out my now defunct life.

She'd always been like that even in high school: the girl who liked to fix everything. Even when she herself was broken after a messy breakup with her ex, Tyler Lockwood. The guy she'd had plans to marry some day and have babies with. Turned out he was a complete douche, who was more into his football than her and had dumped him without fail.

So I'd received a text or rather a summons late last night, telling me to be at The Grill by midday. Just as I was about to reply with some vague reason why I couldn't make it- she'd got in first with her, _Don't you dare say no or cancel on me Elena._

I arrived just as the town bell chimed on the hour. Caroline was sitting at one of the outdoor tables waving madly in my direction. Taking a deep breath, I put a smile on my face and headed her way. "Hey. Did you get here early to ensure I'd turn up?" I said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde smiled smugly. "Oh you know me so well. I'm so glad to see you, it feels like its been ages. Sit down I've ordered drinks."

Squeezing into the chair opposite her, I glanced around at the other tables hoping his familiar face was nowhere to be seen. He frequented this place a lot on his lunch break, that's if he had time for one. I felt myself relax somewhat knowing he wasn't here. "I'm sorry about that. How's things? Are the kids well? I feel bad I haven't seen them lately."

Sweeping her locks into a messy bun on top of her head, she sighed. "I shouldn't complain. I love them I really do. But with twins nobody realizes how hard it can be."

I didn't answer. I had no idea how it felt to just have one. "I should visit, I'm the worst Aunty in the world."

The waitress returned with a bottle of French white wine and two chilled glasses. Caroline shooed her away and poured the drinks herself. "Enough about me. I want to know how you're doing. The truth Elena."

The liquid swirled around on my tongue: a mixture of fruity with a tinge of wood. Caroline had good taste and certainly knew her wines. "This is a nice drop. I'll have to remember the name."

Tapping her manicured nails against the table, she tutted, "Oh no you don't. You're deflecting the conversation. It can't be easy being apart from the one you love." Watching me closely, she took a sip of her drink.

God damn she was straight to the point today. "Care do we really need to do this now? Can't we enjoy lunch and talk about more pleasant things?"

Frowning, she said, "Your marriage is hanging on by a thread. This is Damon Salvatore we're talking about, you know the guy whose supposed to be the love of your life?"

I felt like I'd been sucker punched. Everyone thought I was doing the wrong thing. My parents, though they never said it aloud and my best friends. Bonnie was away in Europe but her daily emails and threatening to cancel her tours to come back to the States was a huge thing. "I saw him. He came to my school the other day."

"And?"

Was she feigning ignorance? Annoyed, I snapped, "Didn't you get a full version of our conversation from your husband?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm here as your friend, not sister-in-law. All I know is that two people who are so right for each other are on the verge of divorce."

Gulping down the rest of my wine I thought about leaving. I knew she would do this. But then I thought fuck _it,_ I was going to tell her. "You know what I wish? That my husband and I could have the family we always wanted. Instead he has a child with another woman and ours is somewhere in heaven. Do you know how much that torments me?"

Caroline's eyes softened. She knew what I'd been through and it wasn't pretty. "Is it worth letting him go? You did that once before and where did that get you?"

"I love him Caroline. I always will. But I can't do it, be a step mother to Lucas." I noticed Caroline's face had paled and her eyes were now fixed on something behind me. I froze thinking _he_ was here.

Caroline nudged me, while whispering, "Oh my god. You won't believe who just walked past, Katherine."

I remained still, resisting the urge to spin around and gawk at her. It was only a matter of time before I'd bump into her again, after all Mystic Falls was a small town. "Is she alone?"

"I think so. What are you going to do? Say hello? Ask how Lucas is?"

No actually I was about to get up and leave before she saw me. I'd met her a couple of times and it'd been awkward as _all_ fuck. Damon sitting in a room trying to act like this was a normal occurrence with his wife, the ex-fiancé and a little boy who deserved better. Grabbing my purse, I pushed back my chair desperate to escape. "I'm going. I don't want to see Katherine. I'll see you soon, I promise." Rushing towards the sidewalk and a few steps away from my car-I collided into a woman with wavy dark hair who was pushing a red stroller along the pavement. I started to apologise, but the words got stuck in my throat.

"Elena?"

And just like that I'd found myself face to face with the woman who was going to take my place.


	4. Who's telling porkies?

_A/N: I apologise for not updating sooner. Thank you for the reviews. And to those following along.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Who's telling porkies?**

* * *

"Lucas put that down. They're not for playing with. Here, why don't you see what Mr. Dinosaur is doing?" I said, placing the T-Rex figurine in his hands.

He stared up at me with his big blue eyes. "Can you play?"

Only half an hour had passed and I was up to my freaking eyeballs-this parenting crap was hard work. I had no choice when Katherine proclaimed she was heading out. I didn't ask where, her movements were none of my business and I really did not care.

Now Elena on the other hand was a different matter entirely when she was trying to make a life without me. She was stubborn as a mule and queen of the moral high grounds. But right now she couldn't stand the sight of me and I didn't blame her.

Katherine said she'd had a run in with Elena, this was over a week ago. Ms Pierce had come home placed Lucas down for a nap and found me in the study: a place I frequented a lot these days. A bottle of whiskey was half gone and I hadn't even noticed. The interruption irritated me. What the _hell_ did she want? I had no desire to hear about whatever she ate for lunch or who she saw. Unless it involved my son. "What is it?"

She stood in the middle of the room her face all flushed and no sign of our child. I jumped from the chair. "Where is he? Did something happen?"

She shook her head and plonked herself onto the seat opposite mine, helping herself to a shot of whiskey. "He's asleep in his room. Mm this is nice now I understand why you drink so much." She stared at me pointedly. "Or maybe it's more to do with Elena Gilbert. She's turned you into an alcoholic."

Glaring at her, I said, "That's Mrs Salvatore to you. And my dear Katherine I'm not open to discussions about my wife especially with you."

Her brows rose. "I don't remember much from before you know the accident. All I've been told is that we were engaged and planning our wedding. For years I was living another life and none the wiser and you moved on with her."

 _Fuck._ This was not the conversation I wanted to have: rehashing our volatile relationship. How could I tell her the reason she nearly died and our son too was because I'd broken her heart? That guilt ate at me every day and was the one truth I hadn't divulged to her, _yet._ "You've been through a lot as has Lucas. I love that boy and I missed out on his early years, if I only knew."

Her eyes met mine and held them. "We would be married and living as a real family. I really don't understand how this is supposed to play out Damon."

I looked away and pondered the same thing. When was my wife going to come to her senses? She couldn't force either of us into this ludicrous arrangement. We were meant to be from the beginning even with all these hurdles thrown our way.

"I saw her, Elena. She was at the Grill."

My curiosity got the better of me when I heard her name. "Elena? Did you speak with her?" I hadn't heard her voice for days and it was killing me. My phone calls were left unanswered and she never returned a single one of them.

Katherine knocked the drink back and poured another. "I think she was trying to get away to be honest. I had Lucas in the pram and we bumped into one another."

"And?"

"She took one look at me and her mouth fell open in shock. Asked me how Lucas was doing and after a quick hello she was gone." Smiling slyly, she added, "She was there with a blonde man. Blue eyes, stocky, kind of cute."

My fists clenched at the news. Elena was having lunch with another man? Surely not? I'd rip the bastard apart before he could even utter the word stop. "You must be mistaken."

She leant forward and said slowly, "I know what I saw. They were very cosy together. And the way she tried running out of there it was like she didn't want me to see them."

The blood pounded through my veins almost to the point I thought I might burst. Is this how Elena was going to play it? By dating another man or was it men? And expect me to form a fucking life I didn't want with my ex and our kid?

Katherine placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Damon. I guess she's come to the realisation that your family always comes first and she's not number one anymore."

With a firm grip I threw the empty glass against the wall and watched it shatter into a hundred pieces. A bit like my heart right now: sliced and diced wide open.

Elena couldn't replace me if she tried. But the question churned away in my gut: we'd been through so much over the years, had my wife finally reached the point of no return?

{****}

 _2009 – Summer_

 _I think I'm in love. Love? What the hell is love anyway? Little things about her flood my mind when I least expect it. Like the way her skin smells of butterscotch and honey sweet but not sickly. Or when she's annoyed over the slightest little thing, she rolls her eyes and says, "Seriously?" But most of all its the way she stares at me like I'm the only person in the world and I lose myself in the warmth of her brown eyes._

 _After coming to this realisation about a month after we started dating, I found myself in a jam-what if she didn't love me back? Rejection was something I didn't handle real well. And besides maybe I'd come across as an obsessive clinger if I declared my feelings right now. But what if I don't and it came too late? Losing Elena wasn't something I wanted to contemplate._

 _So I'm stuck in between wanting to tell her or keeping my gob shut. There's times where I almost do but then I chicken out and I'm not scared of anything except the feelings I have for this one girl._

 _Until the phone call came that changed my world. It was Thursday night and for once I was not bar hopping with the guys. It must of been after nine and I'd been watching a movie seen a hundred times, Back to the Future. So when my cell started vibrating and I saw Elena calling, the TV was switched off._

" _Why hello." I drawled in my sexiest voice._

" _Hi to you too. What are you doing? I can't hear any music or shouts from your friends to buy more rounds."_

 _I smiled. "Nope not tonight. I'm ah studying." OK that was a fib I was lazing around, drinking a few beers and eating popcorn too._

" _Study huh? What subject?"_

 _Of course she didn't believe me I wasn't the studying type. "Science."_

" _Hmm if you say so. What are your plans for tomorrow and Friday?"_

 _Usually we'd spend Friday's together that somehow merged into Saturday's as well. "That depends. What are you offering?" I teased._

" _Two nights away with me at my parents Lakehouse."_

 _Together? Alone? In a cabin by the lake? This was something and I knew it would be special. We'd slept in each other's arms before and fooled around to the point of nearly but not yet. "Elena Gilbert are you planning on seducing me?" There was silence on the other end and I could picture her blushing bright red._

 _Coughing, she said, "Maybe. If you don't behave like an ass. So are you free or not?"_

" _Of course. What time do you want me to pick you up?"_

" _Ten and don't be late."_

 _I was at her dorm by 9.55 and found her waiting outside with her bags. "Hi gorgeous. Ready to hit the road?" She stood up and walked towards the car. My eyes fixated on her long tan legs semi clad under a pair of denim shorts and travelled upwards over her perky breasts moulded beneath a tank top. She was beautiful and I ached to make her mine._

 _Elena tossed her bag into the trunk and then found herself in my embrace. Staring up at me, she said, "This is going to be the best two days of my life."_

 _I nodded. "I know." I leant down brushing my lips lightly against hers. "Let's go."_

 _It was a pleasant forty minute drive through the countryside and I found Elena the perfect companion. She chatted, made me laugh and I'd never felt so free and totally at ease._

 _She told me to take a left and we drove down a gravel road for a mile until we reached the edge of the lake. The color was the perfect blue with greens of nature nestled around it._

 _Elena opened the car door. "I've missed this place."_

 _I soon followed. "It's so peaceful. All I can hear is the birds and the wind."_

" _Come on. Let me show you the house." Taking my hand she led me towards the two storey cabin that would soon be ours for a couple of days. Jangling her key in the lock the door finally opened._

 _We stepped inside to the living room with old wicker style seating and an original wooden coffee table in the middle. "No TV?"_

S _watting me on the butt, she said, "No. It's nature Damon. Why be stuck indoors when there's so much to explore?"_

After seeing _the rest of the house I was impressed. It had an old kind of charm with everything in its original condition. We stopped at the main bedroom and her eyes flickered on mine. "You can put some of your things in the wardrobe, leave room for me."_

 _I sat down on the edge of the bed. It was comfy, cosy and made for the two of us. "What did you think I packed? I like it here it's amazing."_

 _She smiled. "Well then we might have to come back. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." Blowing me kisses she left me to unpack my meagre belongings._

 _Five minutes later I found Elena pottering around in the pantry. I crept up like a ninja and she had no idea until my hands were under her arms tickling her to madness._

 _Pounding against my chest to get away proved fruitful so she gave up. "Oh my god. Stop. Please."_

 _I dropped my hands. "Do you surrender?"_

" _Yes. Now let me find something for lunch. I'm starving." She pointed at the bar stool. "You over there."_

" _I like it when you boss me around." I sat down and admired the view: being Elena's toned ass as she bent down to look in one of the cupboards._

" _Pasta? It's quick." She called out._

 _I averted my gaze. "Fine. Take your time."_

 _Half an hour later we were eating on the deck outside with good food and a bottle of wine before us. "This is tasty. Who taught you how to cook?"_

" _My mom. She was always baking this and that when we were at school."_

" _Do you like chilli?"_

" _I do. Why?"_

" _Well that's a surprise, wait and see. More wine?" I asked._

 _She nodded and I filled her glass as I did mine. By now we'd finished our meal and Elena had perched herself on the edge of my chair. We sat in silence for awhile watching the reflections of the lake and the sounds of nature. This was perfect and I knew this was oh so right._

 _I took her hand and we walked along the waters edge. We stopped along the way to throw pebbles and watch them skim along the top. "You have a good throw. Are you sure baseball wasn't your calling?"_

" _The only sport I enjoyed was track. I hated cheerleading in high school."_

 _I stopped. "You were a cheerleader?"_

" _Yes. Don't ask me to do a routine or I'll splash you until you're drenched."_

 _I took her hand and brought it to my lips. "I'm not asking you for anything. You could of been a circus ring leader and it wouldn't bother me." I stared into her eyes and roamed over her beautiful face. My heart raced a thousand beats, my palms were sweaty because this was it-the moment of truth._

 _Elena leant closer pressing her body against my own. "Damon. Do you know how perfect this feels? I'm unbelievably happy when I'm with you."_

 _Grasping her face in my hands I found the words I wanted to say. "You are perfect and have so much to give. You make me feel a way I've never experienced before. You are one of a kind and I guess that's why I'm completely in love with you." For the longest time we gazed into each other's eyes and I held my breath in anticipation._

 _Her finger traced over my bottom lip. "That is the most romantic thing anyone has said to me. I felt it the day we first met and like a fire it's been burning out of control. Time doesn't matter because the heart always knows. I'm in love with you too Damon."_

 _My mouth swooped down on hers with a mix of utter devotion and desire. This girl I had in my arms was it for me. I'd marry her one day and we'd both live till we were 90. Kids, grandkids, and a big white house, I wanted it all._

{****}

I pounded my fists on the front door and yelled her name. I could care less if the neighbours heard and called the police for me being a nuisance. I stood still for what must of been ten seconds before I hollered, "Elena. Open the fucking door." Staggering backwards I tried to keep my balance. Who the hell knows how much I'd had to drink when I'd lost count.

The door opened and she stepped out onto the porch. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed. "You're drunk Damon. Go home and sleep it off."

I stepped towards her. "Why? So you can meet up with your new boyfriend?"

Elena glared at me like I had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

I sneered. "Don't act so surprised. I know all about your little lunch date. So who the fuck is he?"

"Don't talk to me like that. Go home Damon. You might wake my parents."

She made a move for the door but I was too quick with physique blocking her escape. "Answer me. Who?" I stared at her willing for her to say it was all a lie. That this whole thing was a mistake and she loved me and wanted me back.

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "Why do you keep hurting us both? I'm moving on-with who doesn't matter. I suggest you do the same."

Grabbing her by the arm, I said icily, "You do this, there's no going back. Do you understand that Elena?"

I never received her answer because a blare of sirens surrounded the house and the order to put my hands above my head. _God damn._


End file.
